supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: American Alien (Vol 1) 4
Synopsis for "Owl" Clark has moved to Metropolis and begun his work as a reporter. His assignment for the day is to assist to the Cerberus Summit, a gathering of Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor, the three most important young businessmen in America. Once he gets to the summit, he meets Lois Lane, a fellow reporter who has a cynical attitude towards the attending businessmen. He also becomes re acquainted with Oliver, who once again confuses him with Bruce Wayne. Oliver takes Clark to his helicopter so they can talk in private. Clark apologizes for the deception and Oliver takes it in stride, saying he wasn't exactly a charitable person back then. When he became trapped on that island, he saw his own actions from a different perspective and decided to become better. The helicopter arrives at LexCorp, where Clark meets Lex Luthor. As Lex' assistant Mercy takes Oliver to the conference room, Lex brings Clark to the elevator to explain his motivations. Lex has always hated those who think they are special when they do nothing to prove it. He has low opinions of Bruce and Oliver. Instead, he believes greatness comes from those who are born with nothing and become great through their own actions. Lex assures Clark that when Bruce and Oliver are long forgotten, Lex will remain powerful and important. Then, he drops Clark at the daycare section. There, Clark meets a boy named Dick Grayson, who accurately describes Clark as newcomer to Metropolis. Clark recognizes Dick as Bruce Wayne's ward, so he takes him to eat pizza as a way to talk about Bruce. They even talk about the mysterious vigilante Batman. According to Dick, Batman's method of instilling fear on criminals might be counterproductive in the long run because darkness needs balance. Fear needs hope. The day comes to an end and Clark joyfully realizes his tape recorder has more than enough material for his work. As he gets home and prepares to write his essay, however, he is attacked by none other by Batman, who demands to know did he impersonate Bruce Wayne and become acquainted with Dick Grayson. Clark turns the tables on Batman and pins him to the wall with one arm. None of Batman's devices work on Clark, who tears his cowl off and realizes Batman is Bruce Wayne. Batman uses a flashbang to distract Clark and escape. Moments later, Clark gets a phone message from Lois, who reveals she got an exclusive from Bruce, so she proposes they work together. Instead of doing something small, they should do something big. At sunrise, Clark takes a good look at Batman's torn cape and thinks about what Lois said. Discarding the mask, Clark puts on the cape. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Villains *Lex Luthor Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-american-alien-2015/superman-american-alien-4 Superman: American Alien (Vol 1) 04